The truth of the matter
by little miss chief
Summary: The truth of the matter is that the order is not what it claims to be - war heroes made stronger by the scars they bear - no the order members are constantly teetering on the edge of oh so very nearly broken. - just a little drabble on a few select members of the order -


Night is closing in on the Borough of Islington in London. Street lamps come on as house lights flick off; all but a few faint glowing lights are left illuminating the street. One houses lights however cannot be seen although they are on, number twelve Grimmauld Place has a faint flickering glow lighting its dusty windows and, should you have the ability to see the house, you might be able to hear some quiet almost indistinguishable murmurings; but you could not and would not be able to guess what important and dangerous matters these people spoke of. Their words are layered with carefully worded codes to crack, every syllable is nonsensical to anyone but those who know of the secret societies agenda: protect the wizarding world and to do so protect Harry potter. If you where to enter this house you would find yourself immediately interrogated and taken down by these skilled and brilliant wizards. Nothing shocks them anymore they are unflappable, unmovable and they could not be compromised. Or so they believe.

Everyone has their weakness; Mad Eye Moody, cold, harsh and unloving but this is a lie he does care if he did not why would he bother fighting a war made for younger men, no Mad Eye Moody still cares somewhere in his scarred heart. His protégé Nymphadora Tonks for one thing if she were to die he would be brusque and gruff but nonetheless he would care. He breaks a little every time a student dies.

Sirius Black has lost all that he cares for; his brothers both his blood one and his true one, his entire family who despite their hatred of him and his beliefs Sirius always hoped would come around. What is left that you could use against Sirius Black, ha more like what couldn't you use, his god son harry for one thing whom he sees James in so fiercely that he almost hates their similarities and of course his last remaining best friend Remus Lupin a Marauder never abandons another Maruader not ever, let's not forget Albus Dumbledore who although he pretends to be enraged at because of his actions Sirius has hero worshiped since he was a mere boy; no Sirius blacks heart is easily compromised no matter what he says.

Nymphadora Tonks, ah the new member especially skilled in the disguise department so they say. Her parents are almost untouchable having been given all the protection Dumbledore can give and that is to say a hell of a lot. But there's more than one way to skin a rabbit. The werewolf Remus Lupin whom she has fallen for despite his close guarded personality is most certainly a weakness. Take him down and she will topple like a building block.

Now the wolf himself Mr – no – professor Remus Lupin; well what isn't a weakness to that man. The Nymphadora girl for starters, obviously but also his best friend and comrade Sirius Black and surprisingly Dumbledore yes it seems that the old man gained the werewolf's trust by allowing him the chance to learn and teach at his school. Yes despite his enhanced werewolf senses Remus Lupin is very breakable.

Molly and Arthur Weasley oh at least give me a challenge those two practically have I LOVE MY FAMILY tattooed across their foreheads. Just hack a hand off one child and the parents will practically have a heart attack. Come on they have lots of kids what's just one little loss.

Albus Dumbledore well until recently i would have told you nothing could break that old crusty fool but I – that is to say we – know better now Albus Dumbledore is _already_ broken. His Father, his mother and his sister. BOOM. Three shots in the old man's heart at their mere mention. Abus Dumbledore doesn't need to be broken; he already is.

And there they are sitting planning a future that none of them shall see. These broken old war heroes banded together for battle once more in a war they will not witness the end of. Flappable, movable and so very easily compromised. Broken and still breakable


End file.
